Swimming with the Gang
by Kal306
Summary: What happens when some of your favorite PJO characters go to the pool?


**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story. This is going to be a one try story, but if you like it then PM me and I may put another chapter with a different idea. Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**Oh, and one of the Ocs, Sophie Zleep is not mine, she is Apollo's Child's OC, and this person has a lot of awesome stories so be sure to check them out!**

**Now. To the story:**

Percy POV

I woke up and yawned. Then I remembered. Today we are going swimming! I jumped out of bed and got dressed. Brushed my teeth and got my towel and swimsuit ready. I did not need goggles 'cause... Well... 'Cause I can see under water. I left my stuff and ran to the Big House where Chiron had a line of very angry, very sleepy demigods. They all turned to me as I walked towards them and glared at me. I smiled and got into line next to Nico and Thalia, who both looked... Well... Scared. Water is Poseidon's domain and so they have never been comfortable with it, so of course they were kinda scared...

"Ok, campers! Chiron yelled.

"One by one you will come up here and I will remove your demigod scent for one day so you can _enjoy_ yourselves at the pool. He looked around at us and he saw that some of the others did not want to be here at all. Most of them hated water, and even if it was an indoor swimming pool they still didn't like the water.

{2 hours later}

We were all on the bus on our way to Fun and Adventure Swimming and Recreation and every one was talking about how much they did not want to be here. Annabeth was on the laptop again. The Stoll brothers were trying to play with her hair and make her look up from the screen. George was reading a book beside Catrieona Rose, who was fixing her nails and showing her new nail polish to Lacy and Piper, who didn't care. Nico was fiddling with his skull ring and Thalia was playing with her shield.

"Are we there yet?!" I whined, looking at Argus, who was driving the white van.

"We are... Here!" Chiron answered for Argus, since I guess he couldn't answer because of the amount of eyes he had. I bet rolling his eyes would be easy. Never mind...

We got out of the car and looked around. Wow! There were three slides coming out of the building, and another slide with the name of the recreation center on it. Chiron was in his wheelchair, and so he went up the ramp while we went up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs we went inside.

The inside was just as good as the outside. There were slides and play toys galore. Then a big horn blew and we all jumped, just to see waves come out from the bottom. I jumped and jumped until Thalia shot a lightning bolt at me and made me stop.

We all went over to the change room area and got changed. The boys in one change room, girls in the other. Once we were done we went out to the pool.

I ran right over to the pool and jumped in. The others weren't as excited. As I looked at all my friends I could see them all doing different things.

Nico was sitting on one of the playground things in the water. He got there through a tunnel and now the tunnel is full of water so he was trapped. He was shaking, which is so not like him, being a son of Hades and all...

Then there were the Stoll brothers. They were on a floaty doughnut in the middle of the pool, no way of getting back to land without touching water. I went over to them and pushed them back to shore. Travis thanked me while Connor walked over to the cement floor where there was no water and kissed the ground.

After that I ran back into the water and grabbed the floaty doughnut that Connor and Travis had gotten out of. I got into it and floated around, watching the rest of my friends.

Thalia was standing on the ladder slipping one foot in and quickly stepping out.

Over on the stairs Catrieona Rose was sitting with Piper. Piper was sitting with Jason and Catrieona was whining about how she couldn't go in the water because it would make her mascara run and her hair go all weird.

Annabeth was, again, on her laptop and George was sitting beside her, pointing out a few things in his book. Probably something about architecture.

Then I saw Sophie Zleep. She was on a floaty thing that looked kinda like a bunch of floaty mats put on top of each other and she was, as usual, sleeping.

Wow. Why wasn't anyone having fun? Or at least humoring me. Oh, well... I guess coming to the pool was not as fun as I thought it would...

**So... Did you like it? Was it good? Please review and, like I said before, if you have any ideas for another chapter, like going to some architecture museum or something, then I may do that. **


End file.
